Blaine, The Christmas Elf
by Jellyfisher2
Summary: Christmas is a stressful time for anyone. More so, if you happen to be Santa Clause. And when one of your reindeer goes missing, you'll need all the you can get. A late Christmas Elf!Blaine story.


**:O. ****Am I really writing a Christmas Elf!Blaine story? Yep. One of my supermegafoxyawesomehot friend (tonightweareyoung) gave me this idea because I couldn't think of a good plot. **_If it's a really cute, non-angsty, fluffy thing, you could make Blaine be in Lima doing some sort of task for Santa (not sure if that would work out) before Christmas, and he's supposed to be invisible but somehow he forgets? I think it would be really cute if you made him all adorable and act like a puppy._ _Ooh, and also, does it end with them being together, like boyfriends?_

**The end seems rushed to me. If it does to you too, sorry. I really wanted to get this done.**

**And Merry Christmas to Emily. ;) (bunnysorceress on tumblr.)**

**Happy (late) Holidays to everybody!**

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Lost.<p>

That's what he was.

The request had started out simple. _'Go find Vixen before Christmas Eve, before the humans get suspicious.'_ But somehow it turned into Blaine being huddled in a coffee shop, staring at a map wondering where he should go next. He quickly learned he was in a small town called 'Lima' in Ohio.

_That explains why the shop was called 'Lima Bean'._ Blaine thought.

He had no connections to the North Pole, poor planning on his part, so he had no clue what was going on. The workshop could be burned down for all he knew! (This was unlikely though, considering fires only seemed to start when he was around.)

Frustrated and running out of options, Blaine threw away his half-empty cup and stepped outside. The crisp December wind hit his face. That is, to humans it was crisp. Because he lived on the North Pole this seemed like a nice spring day.

Blaine walked around for a while; it could have been for five minutes or five hours, he didn't know. He continued his search for the missing reindeer. He checked everywhere he could find. Even in those gigantic metal cans that were filled with garbage and smelled really bad. (Blaine didn't know what they where called.)

_Jing-jingle. Jing-jingle._ His pointed ears perked up at the sound. Did he dare hope...? _Jing-jingle. Jing-jingle._ It sounded closer this time. Something cold and wet was pressed into the back of Blaine's neck. The Elf jumped around and hugged the (in his little sister's words, not his) beast.

"Vixen! We missed you! What are you doing here?" He knew fully well he wouldn't get an answer. "Come on buddy. Let's get you home. You know how much worry you caused? Santa was..." Blaine trailed off as he stared at the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

The male stepped out of a building Blaine saw was called MACY'S. Was he lost too? The North Pole did have an abundance of angels; they helped spread the Christmas cheer and could reach the top shelf. Why would he be here though?

Without thinking, Blaine ran to catch up to him, dragging the indignant reindeer behind him. Blaine tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir! Sir, are you lost?"

Blaine didn't even try to hide the gasp that came out of his mouth when he saw the man up close. Now he was even _surer_ this man was missing from the North Pole. No way a _human _could be _that_ pretty.

"I should ask you the same thing." _Holymotherofgodthatvoice. _"And what are you wearing? I know it's Christmas time, but really? _An elf suit?"_

"It's not a suit!" Okay, maybe he wasn't from the North Pole... But he could be from the South Pole! Blaine's mom always told him stories of a tribe of Snow Fairies that lived there.

The man snorted. "Yeah, right. And I'm the Ice King."

"Are you? I thought he died recently, but… Hey! Where you going?" Blaine chased after him, Vixen less than enthusiastic.

"Away from you." The man said without looking back.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" He asked with wide eyes. He didn't want hurt this man's feelings! The Senior Elves always told him that hurting was bad.

The man stopped and surveyed him. "You're a strange one. My name's Kurt." His hand out stretched. Blaine took it with no hesitation.

"I'm Blaine!"

"Well Blaine, care to tell me why you're wearing an elf suit?"

"It's the uniform for around the Workshop. Non-flammable. That's a- a new feature..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but thankfully said nothing more about the subject. "Can you also explain the reindeer?"

If possible, Blaine's eyes lit up even more. "This is Vixen! He's the reason I'm here. Nick accidentally left the stable door open and he got out. Santa-"

"Whoa, stop. Santa?" Blaine nodded. "Like the North Pole one? The one only little kids believe in?"

The smile disappeared off the elf's face. "Wait. You don't believe? How can you not believe in Santa?" He could not wrap his head around the idea of someone _not _believing.

"Because he's not real." Kurt said simply, as if speaking to a small child.

Vixen let out a whine, reminding everyone of his presence. Blaine gasped, an idea already formed in his brain. "He is! And this is one of his reindeer. I'll show you. Look!" He scrambled to Vixen's side, trying very hard to get into the saddle, but failing miserably. "Help?"

A sigh came from Kurt's mouth followed by a mumbled, _"What am I doing?_" He stood behind Blaine, grabbed his hips, and lifted him with as much force as he could muster. (Kurt's not very familiar with leg-ups.) The extra boost was just what the elf needed. He settled into the saddle with some difficulty. This was one of the many, _many, _reasons he was_ not _a stable elf.

_How do I get him to fly? Umm, didn't Wes say it was some kind of a trigger word? Yeah! That's it! Now... what was the trigger word?_

"Up!" Blaine said and tugged the reins upward. Vixen did nothing. "Fly!" Again Vixen did nothing. "Get off the ground." This time Vixen sat down- much like a dog would, causing Blaine to fall off. He picked himself up, and looked over at Kurt to see him hiding his giggles behind his hand.

"Well, that didn't work." Kurt said, still trying to conceal his laughter. Blaine pouted. "Hey, none of that! If it's any consolation, I'm pretty sure I saw a few inches between him and the ground."

"Really?"

"No."

* * *

><p>The fact was, Kurt had no clue why he was standing here, in the cold, with a clinically insane man. There was just something inside of him saying <em>not<em> to leave. It was _unexplainable. _Much like how Rachel thinks her sweaters are a good idea- off topic.

Blaine was cute; he'll give him that. All right, that's lie. Blaine was down right gorgeous, and not only in looks. From what Kurt could tell, Blaine seemed like a nice person. An overly excitable person, but a nice person all the same.

"This is fun and all, but I really need to get home. Plus, it is freezing out here."

"Can we come too?" Blaine asked referring to the over-sized deer and himself. "I'm not due back until the twenty-fourth."

"That's tomorrow, Blaine."

Said man's eyes widened, again. "I've got to go! Nick's got to be out of his mind with worry." He paused in his frenzied speech. "Would you like to come?"

Kurt was taken back. "I can't. My family will be waiting for me at home."

"Please? I'll show you around the workshop! You might even get to meet Santa! B-but he is quite busy this time of the year..."

Here's a secret, _Kurt still believes. _He just tells people he doesn't. What teenager do you know who still does?

The story goes like this: it was the first Christmas without his mom. It had been several months since she died. Burt had tried his hardest to make everything perfect. Despite his best efforts, however, he couldn't find the one thing Kurt had asked Santa for, the newest Power Rangers action figures. It never failed; the stores were always sold out.

Well that Christmas came around and there was no sign of the toy. Burt was just about to tell Kurt the 'truth' about St. Nick when Kurt cried out, "Look daddy!" Sure enough, hidden behind the tree was a perfectly wrapped present. The tag read that it was for 'Kurt from Santa'. Burt had no idea where it came from.

It couldn't have been from anybody he knew, or any family, they were all at their own homes. The only explanation_ was_ Santa. Kurt opened it and it was the Power Rangers that he wanted. Years later when Kurt said he didn't believe any more, Burt told him that story. Ever since then Kurt believed without hesitation, and always felt a little guilty in denying it.

"How long will we be gone?"

"Only thirty minutes. I promise. Please?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "What's the harm in it? I'm going to call my dad and let him know, okay?" Blaine nodded.

After a brief phone call, '_Yes dad, I'll be home for dinner. Tell Carole I said hi_', and lots of awkward maneuvering, they now both sat atop Vixen. Blaine was in the front, Kurt hugging his waist from the back. "How to you plan to make Vixen fly there?"

Blaine leaned forward and whispered something in the reindeer's ear. He straightened out his back. Then suddenly they were in the air. "See? I could be a stable elf." Key word being _could._

"What kind of elf are you then?"

"Decorations! They tried putting me in toy making once. Not good."

"What do you do in _decorations_?" The question was muffled by Blaine's back.

"Mostly make the decorations you'll see in stores. And the occasional tree. My job is to hang the ornaments on the gigantic tree. Normally it takes around, I don't know, one or two months to put it up and the same amount to take it down. There's an entire team to do the tinsel and helps me out- Oh! There went Canada."

Kurt's head snapped up from where it was buried in Blaine's back. They had already passed _Canada?_

"We're here!"

"Already?"

"Vixen's magic let's him travel at seventy thousand miles per hour."

Kurt didn't hear what he said, though. No, he was too busy gawking at the magnificent sight. Much like in a Christmas special, the main building was incredibly large, and resembled a ginger bread house. At least a dozen other small buildings dotted the horizon. Elves were popping up everywhere, running to their destination. The scene was finished with sparkling, untouched, snow that covered the ground.

"Come on! I'll show you my room first! No- wait. We've got to drop Vixen off before anything else. You get to see the stables then!"

Blaine grabbed his hand and nearly dragged Kurt inside. The inside was just as beautiful and festive. Lights and mistletoe hung all over the place. The latter made Kurt blush slightly.

They passed what must have been hundredsof elves. **None** gave them strange looks. Not one!

"Blaine! Thank god, you found him! And you brought a friend too! Hello, I'm Nick." Nick skipped the handshake and went in for a hug. (Which scared Kurt half to death. Not that he would admit that.) "I'm sorry I can't stay. This guy's got to get suited up. See you later!" And with that, Nick left.

"Are they all this hyper?" Kurt asked a little overwhelmed.

"Only around this time of the year. Are you annoyed? I'm sorry!"

"It's alright Blaine."

"Great! My room is over here! It's- it's not much. I like it."

The room was small but tastefully decorated. A twin bed was shoved into a corner, next to it a tall bookshelf filled to the brim with all kinds of books. It was a perfect blend of modern and Christmas. Kurt was impressed. He told Blaine as much, and was rewarded with a 1000-wat smile. "You still need to see the rest of the workshop! Let's go."

* * *

><p>Blaine showed him where they make the toys, the gigantic tree that he decorates, where all the letters are stored, and the 'Naughty List'. Kurt was having a blast. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any better, <em>he ran into Santa Claus. <em>He couldn't stay to talk, but never the less Kurt felt like he was going to explode.

Then it got even better, if at all possible. Kurt and Blaine were leaving the List Room when Jeff (Wrapping Department) made the comment about the two of them being under mistletoe. The surrounding elfs heard and started chanting _kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss._ Who are they to deny the awaiting crowd? It was nothing short of magical, for both parties.

So far the day was perfect, but everything has to come to an end eventually.

They where lying in the snow, staring at the sky. Kurt glanced at his watch and saw it was fifteen minutes till eight; dinner started at eight. "I need to get home, Blaine. It's getting late."

The elf looked _extremely_ put out. "I-I guess so. Will you come back?"

"I'm not sure if there are planes that travel to the North Pole."

"Oh."

"Um, how _do_ I go home?"

"I'll-I'll ask Nick if we can borrow Vixen for a little bit. Reindeer is the safest method of travel here." Blaine got off the ground first then reached back down to help Kurt up.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too." They leaned in for another kiss, happy they could still do that for the time being.

Turns out, Vixen was grounded for sneaking out, so in his place they were given Comet. Blaine and Kurt rode in silence, just soaking in each other's presence. Neither where ready to say good-bye.

Canada passed below their feet, and soon they were in Ohio.

Comet touched ground near Kurt's house. Blaine walked him to his door. No words were spoken for none were needed. Before Kurt opened his door the elf pulled him in for one last kiss. Blaine watched Kurt disappear into his home and stalked back to the reindeer. Comet nudged his face sympathetically.

* * *

><p><em>March 2012.<em>

"Kurt! Somebody's at the door!"

"Why can't you get it Finn?"

"I'm busy with Rachel!"

"Oh my god. Fine! I'll get it!" He stomped down the stairs; upset he was being interrupted during an _America's Next Top Model_ marathon. "May I help- Blaine? Is that you?" his eyes where clearly playing tricks on him. There was _no freaking way _Blaine could be here. Kurt was pretty positive that that afternoon had been a figment of his imagination.

"Yep! It's me!" Blaine's smile was big and bright.

Kurt squealed and rushed forward to hug him. "How? Why?"

"I only technically work around four months a year so I asked Santa and he said I could spend the rest of the time with you! Isn't that great?" Blaine could barley hold his excitement.

"Wonderful."

Right now it didn't matter how he was going to explain this to Burt. Right now it didn't matter how many questions Finn/Rachel would ask. Nothing else mattered because _Blaine was here._

And all was right in the world, for now.

* * *

><p><strong>ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU GOING TO MY TUMBLR AND LEAVE THE WORD 'COURAGE' IN MY ASKBOX. ;) (hinthint)<strong>

**Tumblr: jellyfisher2 . tumblr. com**


End file.
